


Movie Night

by XxBlurryDiamondxX



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Brief mentions of drinking but it’s Robert so what do you expect?, Cuddling, Developing Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Out of Character, Robert is baby, Start of Relationship, a bit?, falling asleep on people, i love him so much, movies - Freeform, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBlurryDiamondxX/pseuds/XxBlurryDiamondxX
Summary: You and Robert have a movie night that turns into an unexpected cuddling session.
Relationships: Robert Small & Dadsona, Robert Small/Dadsona
Kudos: 54





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my best friend’s birthday, happy birthday Ash!!
> 
> It’s implied that Robert and Dadsona haven’t been together for very long in this fic, although it’s only really mentioned at the end, so I thought I’d clarify that now.

You haven’t seen Robert in a while. Four days, to be exact. With your growing relationship, you’re used to seeing him almost every day, and despite the fact that you’ve been trying to fill your time, you’re starting to miss him. Your last “date,” if you could even call it that, had just been a few hours at the bar. It was enjoyable, but now, as you sit in the living room and do your word jumbles, you’re starting to wish you had done more. It’s almost like you’re going through withdrawal. You can only think of Robert, and nothing else. You really do miss him.

For a moment, you consider sending him a message on Dadbook. Maybe you two could go out, or talk for a bit. Even just knowing that he’s doing well would be comforting for you right now. But Robert always takes hours to reply to messages; would he even see it? You think for a moment- either way, it’s worth a try. You reach for your laptop, but just as you open it, you hear a knock at the door.

As you walk to the front door, you try to clear your thoughts of Robert. Whoever is here probably wants to talk to you, and they definitely won’t want to hear about your infatuation with your neighbor. You open the door, ready to ask if everything is okay, until you realize that you’re suddenly face to face with Robert.

“Robert? I wasn’t expecting you,” you say, surprise- and a bit of adoration- in your voice. He looks even more attractive now that you’ve been thinking about him for so long. From his slight smile to the bottle of whiskey he’s holding, everything about him is making your heart race.

“I know.” He laughs a bit, then drinks from the bottle. Although he’s drinking, he doesn’t seem drunk, which gives you a sense of relief. You had been worried that, in the days you hadn’t seen each other, he might’ve started drinking himself away. It’s good to see that you were wrong.

“Anyways,” Robert smiles a bit more. “Wanna hang out?”

You hesitate for a moment, still stunned by his smile. “Y-yeah, of course,” you stutter out. “What do you want to do?” At this point, you’re willing to do just about anything with Robert. However, there’s a little part in the back of your mind that hopes he doesn’t want to go out drinking or cryptid hunting. You’d much prefer a quiet night in, one where you can fully appreciate Robert and his attractiveness without the excitement of an adventure getting in the way. Still, though, if that’s what he wants to do, you have no objections.

“Was thinking you could choose. Maybe change it up a bit.” He glances at the bottle in his hand before looking back up at you.

“Alright, how about we stay in for the night?” You step aside to invite Robert in, then head to the living room, moving as many things off of the couch as you can in five seconds. You motion for Robert to come over, and you go to sit down, but you stop suddenly as a realization hits you. There’s still no real “plan” for the night.

Your mind conveniently goes blank as you try to think of ideas. You can’t just bring Robert into your living room and bore him to death- that wouldn’t be a very good date. As you scan the living room for something to do, your eyes fall on the TV. It seems like a good idea, but what would you even watch? Finally, a thought pops into your head. “You like movies, right?”

“Sure.” Robert collapses onto the couch, drinking the remnants of his whiskey before placing the bottle on the coffee table. He looks up at you expectantly. “You gonna sit down?”

“Yeah, hold on a sec, I’m going to make popcorn. You can pick the first movie,” you say.

A moment later, you disappear into the kitchen and throw a bag of popcorn in the microwave. You look around the kitchen for anything else to bring to your movie night, but your search is cut short by the microwave going off. As you empty the popcorn into a bowl, you observe Robert, who’s taking his time looking through the movie selection. He’s studying every title and reading every description, looking over each movie multiple times. You love seeing him so invested in something so small. Honestly, it’s adorable. A few seconds later, you rejoin him in the living room. 

“Did you find one?” you ask as you sit down next to him.

“Mhm.” He shows you the movie he picked. It’s something that came out a few years ago and got really popular for a couple of months. You don’t remember much about it except for the fact that Amanda watched it when it came out, even though she really shouldn’t have. You’re also pretty sure it centers around a murderous cult, which is not exactly the type of movie you’d expect Robert to like. 

You sit down and start the movie. “Isn’t this just about a cult? Seems pretty basic.”

Robert is quick to jump to the movie’s defense. “No, no, it’s not just about a cult. That’s the main aspect, but there’s all the character development, and the backstory, and don’t even get me _started_ on-”

“Okay, okay, I get it. Not just about a cult.” As much as you love hearing Robert’s rants, the movie’s introduction is almost over, and you kind of want to see what it’s all about before Robert spoils everything.

Once the movie begins, you find yourself entranced. Robert was right- the movie is so much more than just the cult. The backstory is so detailed, and the romance side plot adds an extra element of emotion to the story. A few too many times, though, you find yourself wishing the movie wasn’t so enjoyable, because you really wanted to spend the night focusing on Robert. You still make sure to look over at him occasionally, and each time, his face is full of fascination. The movie has completely sucked him in; he keeps leaning forward and talking under his breath. You love watching him, and you continue to make an effort to do so, but unfortunately, your eyes are glued to the screen more often than not. 

As another plot twist is thrown your way- it turns out one of the cult leaders is a traitor- you and Robert both gasp. The screen goes black a moment later, and the movie ends. You pause it, feeling a wave of emotions crash through you. “That- that’s it?!” you ask, running a hand through your hair. It can’t end like this. The best part was just getting started!

Robert laughs a bit. Compared to you, he seems rather unfazed. He’s still sitting on the edge of the couch and staring at the TV, but he’s relatively calm. “Apparently they’re making a second part. We’ll have to watch it together when it comes out.”

“Yes, yes we will. I am _not_ letting it end like that.” You go to turn off the movie, but you remember Robert’s little quirk just as he reaches to take the remote out of your hand. You resume the movie and give Robert a quick apology. You can tell he’s about to start a lecture on the importance of everyone who worked on the movie, but the list of names appears onscreen. His disappointment in you is forgotten momentarily as he thanks each individual person for their contributions.

“Don’t you see why it’s important?” Robert asks between groups of names. “They did so much hard work. I couldn’t do that. You couldn’t do that.” A few more names come up, and Robert glances at them before continuing. “But you know who could? All these people. Could you handle set lighting as well as…” He looks at the screen again. “Julia Letterman?” He continues to acknowledge everyone, and once it’s finally, _finally_ done, he lets you turn off the movie.

“Do I get to pick one now?” you ask. While Robert has been watching the credits, you’ve been formulating a plan.

Robert smiles at you softly, causing you to blush. “As long as it’s good.”

“It will be.” You start looking at the movies, but you quickly turn back to Robert a moment later. “Don’t look. It’s a surprise.” Although it’s clear by the look on his face that he finds your demand amusing, he covers his eyes.

Once the movie starts, you pull one of Robert’s hands towards you. He brings his hands down from his face and looks at the screen. “Hmm. _Titanic_. I guess it could be worse.”

You gasp. “You- you actually like this? I thought you would hate it!” Robert was supposed to dislike it, at least to a degree- that was the plan. Now, you won’t see him getting heated about everything wrong with the movie, which is one of your favorite things that he does.

Robert tries to hold back a laugh, but he eventually erupts into a fit of giggles. When he finally calms down, he looks at you again. “I kind of hate it; the story is pretty bad. But the emotion…” He leans forward, putting his head in his hands. “The part where the band played until their deaths?” He lets out a long sigh. “I’ll never recover.”

“Okay, that’s fair. But what about all the romance?” You end your sentence with a dramatic tone, and Robert rolls his eyes.

“That’s the worst part. The execution is horrible. It-”

“It’s like the movie we saw on our first date!” you say, cutting Robert off. “That was another reason I put this on. I thought it would be a fun throwback to that night.” You smile a bit, reminiscing about the date. “You remember that?” 

Robert laughs. “Hell yeah I remember that. Wanna find a kid for me to fight, too?” You’re about to reply, but Robert has already turned back to the movie. You do the same; you forgot it had started. The two of you settle in and get ready for an emotional rollercoaster.

For a while, both of you manage to stay relatively calm and quiet. Even Robert abstains from his usual commentary. When the action starts picking up, though, Robert is still silent, which is… a bit concerning, considering his typical passion for movies. You quickly look over at him, expecting him to simply be fully immersed in the film, but he has his eyes closed. You smile at him, forgetting all about the second-hand stress you were feeling a minute ago. Robert looks so calm and peaceful, which is a rare sight. However, he did seem somewhat interested in watching the movie. Maybe you should wake him up so he doesn’t miss any more of it… No. He looks way too cute like this. You decide to just let him rest as you try to focus on the movie, but it now seems boring in comparison to Robert.

Just a few moments later, he ends up opening his eyes anyway. You’re a bit disappointed that you won’t get to watch him anymore, but at least he’ll see the rest of the film. When he notices you staring, which you didn’t even realize you were doing, he sits up straight and turns his attention towards the movie. 

“Tired?” you ask.

Robert simply leans back against the couch. “It’s been a long day.”

“Is everything alright?”

He tries to force out a laugh, but it sounds more like a sigh. “Yeah. I just haven’t been sleeping well lately.” He shifts a bit, signalling to you that he’s done with the conversation. You both turn back to the movie.

By the time the ending comes around, both of you are trying not to cry. To your surprise, Robert is the one that breaks first. You notice a few tears slip down his face, and then _you_ start crying. You still have tears in your eyes once the credits start, but Robert looks completely apathetic. Now that he’s not crying, he seems to have lost all his energy again.

Despite this, he still reads through the string of names, reciting his appreciation for all of them. While his descriptions have less detail than normal, you can still hear the passion in his voice. Once he’s done, he sighs and glances at you. You’re about to ask what movie he wants to watch next, but you notice how exhausted he looks. You’re honestly not sure if he can stay awake for another movie.

“Should we go to sleep?” you ask him.

“No,” he answers immediately. “Only two movies? We need to get at least one more in.” Although his statement sounds confident, his voice is softer than usual, and he barely has his eyes open.

“Good point.” You browse the movies, taking your time to find one that won’t require much attention.

After a while, you still haven’t found a movie, and Robert has his eyes closed again. You really want to tell him to get to sleep, but you know he won’t listen, so you refrain. “Is there something you wanna watch?”

Robert slowly opens his eyes. “...You can choose.” He sighs again, clearly holding back a yawn. You give him a small smile before continuing to look at the movies.

As you look through your options- would Robert even care if you put on a documentary about fish?- you suddenly feel a weight against your shoulder. Your immediate reaction is to move away, but when you see Robert leaning against you in your peripheral vision, you freeze and stay as still as possible. He’s never like this; you can’t name a single time where he’s engaged in some form of cute physical contact with you. He must really be tired. You make a mental note to stay up late with him more often.

“Do you have a movie yet?” Mid-sentence, Robert turns to press his face against your shoulder, muting his voice. You resist the urge to kiss him, if only so you don’t move him too much.

“Uhh… yeah.” You select a movie at random, knowing that neither of you will be watching it.

As the movie starts, Robert reaches a hand over to your other side. He grabs your wrist tightly, pulling it towards him. You smile and move your arm just a little bit closer to him, wondering what exactly it is that Robert wants. 

Apparently, all he wants is to be closer to you. Once you move your arm, he sighs in content and closes his eyes, snuggling up to you a bit more. Your heart races, and you tilt your head to the side to kiss him gently on the forehead. It does require you to move him a bit, but Robert doesn’t seem to care, and you really don’t think you could’ve held back any longer. You’ve never seen him like this before, but you sure as hell hope this happens again, because it’s the most adorable thing you’ve ever seen.

“You’re cute when you’re clingy,” you whisper to him. You expect him to put up a fight, but to your surprise- and delight- he just moves his head to bury it between your shoulder and neck. His adjustment results in him fully attaching himself to your side, which makes you want to kiss him again.

“Shut up and watch the movie,” he says, pressing a light kiss to your neck. Your insides melt and your heart beats out of your chest. You love him so much. You really want to tell him that, to recite a whole essay on everything that has made and is still making you fall for him. At the moment, though, that wouldn’t affect Robert or calm your racing heart, so you turn back to the movie to try to clear your mind.

Your actions prove pointless, because you spend more time staring at Robert than you do at the TV anyway. His little movements, his sighs, the kisses he keeps giving you- all of it is so cute, and it’s captured your attention. It feels slightly unusual, but it definitely isn’t unwelcome, and if this is how Robert gets when he’s tired, you can _definitely_ get used to it. Several times, you lean over to give him a kiss, which always elicits a small, sleepy smile from him. There’s nothing that could possibly make you love this moment more. 

The movie is completely ignored within half an hour, save for the fact that you think it makes a really good Robert-watching soundtrack. Your eyes are fixed on him, watching as his movements lessen and his kisses stop. You can see he’s still fighting off sleep with all his strength, even though he should’ve let himself rest hours ago. He keeps yawning, and he refuses to open his eyes, but his breathing never quite evens out like a sleeping person’s does. You’re tempted to just carry him upstairs and lay him down in bed, but you love having him snuggled up against you. You’ll make sure he gets to bed soon; another hour or so on the couch won’t hurt. For now, you simply watch him and study his breathing. It’s really too bad that his face is fully pressed against your neck now, because if it wasn’t, you’d be kissing him like your life depended on it.

Eventually, Robert loses his battle against exhaustion and finally falls asleep against you. He gives you one final kiss beforehand, warming your heart even more. Slowly, his hard features dissolve into a more relaxed, peaceful look, and his breathing begins to deepen. Knowing that he won’t hear you, you let yourself talk about how cute he is. You almost tell him you love him, but you don’t want to use such meaningful words when Robert isn’t even awake for them. It’s too early in your relationship to casually spit out “I love you’s.” It would be a waste. Your staring will have to suffice for now, and maybe in the morning you can make up for it.

After what feels like minutes, the movie ends. You only realize once the music switches to something more bland, and when you look up, the credits are onscreen. You let the movie play all the way through- it only feels right- before turning off the TV and looking back at Robert. He’s still fast asleep. He’s also still clinging to you, which, despite its obvious advantages, is becoming a slight problem. It’s way too late to watch another movie, especially with Robert asleep, but how will you get him to bed?

You sigh, contemplating your options. You could try to carry him upstairs, but he probably wouldn’t stay asleep, and you’re not even sure you can pick him up anyways. You could just wake him up, but he might hate you for it, and you really don’t want to disturb him. You could wait for him to wake up, but the couch isn’t very comfortable… The decision is harder than you thought. 

A sudden movement against your side makes the decision for you. Robert begins to awaken, slowly lifting his head to look at you. Just when you thought he couldn’t be any cuter, he proves you wrong. His hair is smoothed down where it was pressed against your shoulder, and you can still see the remnants of sleep in his eyes. He doesn’t even make an effort to detach his body from yours, although he does let go of your wrist to rub his eyes.

“...What happened?” he asks, his voice thick with sleep.

“You fell asleep while we were watching movies.” You barely refrain from telling him how cute it was. “Let’s go to bed now, okay?” You start to stand up with the intention of leading Robert to the bedroom, but he throws his arm over you to pull you back down. 

“No.”

You laugh a bit. “No? Why not? I thought you were tired.”

“I am.” He rests his head on your shoulder again. “Too sleepy to get up. We’re staying here.”

“Mmm, are we?” You know this is a bad idea- sleeping on the couch is going to _kill_ your back tomorrow- but it’s just too hard to resist agreeing with Robert, especially when he’s cute and tired. 

“You know you want to.” He closes his eyes and securely wraps an arm around your front, this time placing his hand on your shoulder.

“Fine, fine. But only for tonight, okay?” You turn your body towards his, pulling him closer and putting an arm around his waist. He’s so cute, and so close… Now’s your chance. “Only because I love you.” You don’t get a response, but you weren’t really expecting one anyways. 

Robert falls asleep in a matter of seconds, but it takes you a bit longer. After all, it’s kind of hard to sleep when the most attractive, and apparently the most clingy, man you’ve ever met is right next to you. You almost just want to stay up all night and think about him. Maybe, if you do, this feeling will last forever.

But you can feel your eyelids getting heavy, and you keep holding back yawns, just like Robert was doing earlier. You take one last look at him, sleeping against you and looking so content. You can’t believe you ever thought any “I love you” directed towards Robert could possibly be a waste. You really love him, even if you don’t say it or he can’t hear it. As sleep takes over your mind, you start to plan out your morning, including all the things that you’ve been waiting to say. The back pain you’re going to feel tomorrow is totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Robert so I apologize if it’s a bit too out of character (it’s supposed to be somewhat ooc though)! I’ve been told my Robert roleplay is pretty good, but writing is completely different…
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated, but a read means a lot to me as well :) If you have any ideas/requests for DDADDS oneshots, let me know and I will try to write them! After all, I am trying to revive the fandom… (if you know, you know)


End file.
